Elddim
Elddim is a town on the Utraean Peninsula. The town serves as the first starting location available to new characters in the multiplayer Stones of Utrae map for Dungeon Siege, requiring no level for them to begin there. General Elddim is characterized as the Peninsula kingdom's central breadbasket town and a hub of activity. On the east side, it connects to a route through the low level areas of Iliarth River, Ancient Crypt, and long-cut to Crystwind. To the south, there is a short-cut to either Crystwind or to Hovart's Folly through Elddim Glade. To the west the Elddim Lowlands lead to the swamp of Lang Mire and the west-end of the Great Northern Forest. To the north lies the most immediate access to this forest. When starting afresh, the player should check with Zabar the blacksmith, and then the Guard Captain, to initiate the Hovart's Folly Quest. Talk to Utraean Priestess Kelti in the temple to begin the peninsula's main quest, The Utraean Circle. Vendors in Elddim sell equipment suitable for level 0-4 characters. The first action is the Krug-infested apple orchard on the northeast side. From there, head East from the town into the Iliarth Valley. History For over fifty years, Elddim and the surrounding countryside were ruled over by Lord Hovart. The townspeople were forced to pay exorbitant taxes in order to pay for Hovart's various building projects, most of which were never completed, due to the nobleman's constantly shifting interests. Only one was ever finished, an underground fortress for the Lord's bride-to-be, known today as [[Hovart's Folly|'Hovart's Folly']]. After the completion of the fortress, increasingly strange occurrences began happening in the region around Elddim, with the occasional disappearance of a farmer or his livestock escalating to widespread chaos as an army of undead emerged from the fortress, dragging off any living creature they could find to feed their dark masters. Soon after the Queen's death in Hiroth, even more disaster struck the town. The area surrounding Elddim was invaded by the Krug, who burnt and pillaged, raiding the already troubled farmlands. Many were forced to flee to the safety of Elddim, lest they end up like those unlucky few who had not been quick enough to escape. The Utraean Historical Society eventually called for the unification of the eight townstones as a result of the madness that spread across the kingdom. The Elddim Sunrise Stone was hidden away from Lord Hovart nearly a century before, within the Ancient Crypt to the east of town. It was eventually retrieved from it's resting place by a brave group of adventurers. Quests * Elddim Townstone *Hovart's Folly *Travel to Crystwind People & Map Quest Givers * Utraean Priestess Kelti * Guard Captain of Elddim Shopkeepers *Mage Triana Lelaine *Blacksmith Zabar Treseck Other *Morelle Nein *Elias the Butcher *Ivan Vallo *Kale Louvren *Olimpia Rav *Berenthi Rukhil *Legion Recruiter *Ivona Brell *Surban Urtlan *Celine Mearie *Urlan Warce (Asleep) *Jornus Heald *Regina Bassus *Kavern Bassus (Asleep) *Brienne Ehsa Trivia *The name Elddim is a palindrome of the word Middle, this is almost certainly due to the fact that it lies in the middle of the Utraean Peninsula. *There is a black and white cow outside the barn which has the GPG logo stamped on it's rear left leg. *Jornus Heald was original designed to have a quest involving the recovery of his lost scythe. This was cut from the final game. Gallery Elddim.png|Azunite Shrine of Passion and Ivan Vallo's bakery Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Locations Category:Start locations Category:Towns Category:Grasslands